treehousetvfandomcom-20200216-history
Spectra Animation's Projects
This is a list of '''television projects '''made for Spectra Animation. Kid Paddle Co-producers: Dupuis Audiovisuel and M6 Broadcaster: Télétoon (Canada), September 2003 and reruns, September 2005 Format: 52 x 11 min. and 26 x 22.30 min. Target audience: 8-12-year-olds In production: 2003-2005 Yure and You Co-producers: Nelvana and Treehouse TV Broadcaster: Treehouse TV (Canada), March 7th, 2003 and reruns, March 9th, 2019-present Format: 120 x 23 mins. Target audience: 7-12-year-olds In production: 2003-present Lights, Camera, Action, Bittles Co-producers: Vivatoon and Nelvana Broadcaster: Treehouse TV (Canada), April 2005 and reruns, April 2012-May 2016 Format: 208 x 17 minutes Target audience: 2-7-year-olds In production: 2005-2012 Toopy and Binoo Concept: Dominique Jolin Based on the Toopy and Binoo books by Dominique Jolin (Éditions Dominique et Compagnie) Directors: Raymond Lebrun and Marcos Da Silva Broadcaster: Treehouse TV (Canada), September 2005 and reruns of season two, 2007-present Format: 26 x 25 min. or 104 X 5 min. Target audience: 2-8-year-olds Web site: Finished construction, updated Kavra and Friends Co-producers: Alphanim Broadcaster: Treehouse TV (Canada), April 2005 and reruns, June 2009-December 2015 Format: 156 x 23 mins. or 780 x 5 min. Target audience: 4-12-year-olds In production: 2005-2009 Yure's Space Adventures Co-producers: Alphanim, Nelvana Broadcaster: Treehouse TV (Canada), October 2005 and reruns, December 2010-July 2017 Format: 78 x 23 mins. or 156 x 11 min. Target audience: 8-12-year-olds In production: 2003-2005 You and Me Concept: Fabienne Michot and Doris Brasset Co-producer: Anne Évrard, Galaxy 7 Format: 26 x 24 min. Target audience: 8-12-year-olds In development with Télé-Québec and TF1 Yure's Fairy School Co-producers: Alphanim Broadcaster: Treehouse TV (Canada), January 2005 and reruns, July 2010-July 2014 Format: 200 x 11 min. and 100 x 22.30 min. Target audience: 3-7-year-olds In production: 2005-2010 Fred's Head Concept: Benoit Godbout, Malorie Nault-Cousineau Format : 26 X 24 min. Target audience: 12-16-year-olds Finished development with Teletoon (Canada) and France 3 Amos Daragon Based on the Amos Daragon books by Bryan Perro (Éditions les Intouchables) Format: 26 X 24 min Target audience: 8-12-year-olds Out of development Toopy and Binoo and You! Co-producers: Alphanim, Xilam Animation Broadcaster: Treehouse TV (Canada), 2006-2011, Knowledge Network, 2006-2012, Tele-Quebec, 2007-2016) Format: 78 x 22.30 min. or 312 x 5 min. Target audience: 2-7-year-olds In production: 2006-2009 Toopy and Binoo: Funny Friends Co-producers: Nelvana, Vivatoon, CinéGroupe Broadcaster: Treehouse TV (2006-2015) Format: 156 x 23 min. Target audience: 4-10-year-olds In production: 2006-2011 Luna and Cozy Co-producers: Nelvana, Alphanim Broadcaster: Treehouse TV (2009-2015), SevenSuperGirls Television (2009-present), Disney Television France (2009-2014), Tele-Quebec (2009-2013, 2019-present) Format: 78 x 23 min. Target audience: 4-8-year-olds In production: 2009-2012, 2019 Dragon Co-producers: Cite-Amerique, Scopas Medien, Image Plus, LuxAnimation (2009-2012), Spectra Animation (2009-2012) Broadcaster: Treehouse TV (2004-2012) Format: Over 500 episodes x 12:30 min. Target audience: 2-6-year-olds In production: 2004-2011 Sacred Sacred Heroes Co-producers: Corus Entertainment, Sparkling*, Futurikon, Funbag Broadcaster: Treehouse TV (2003-2015) Format: 78 x 23 min. Target audience: 3-10-year-olds In production: 2003-2004 Wee 3 Co-producers: Corus Entertainment Broadcaster: Treehouse TV (2001-2011) Format: 41 x 27 min. Target audience: 2-7-year-olds In production: 2001-2004 Similiar Film and TV Projects And Articles Related To Spectra Animation # Amerimage Spectra # Amerimage Productions # Film Zangovo # BBR # Spectra Animation # Sogestalt Television Quebec # Spectra International Distribution # ARTV # Coleur Jazz 91.9 Other Film and TV Similiar To Spectra Animation # L'Equipe Spectra # Sardine Productions # Nelvana # Vivatoon # CineGroupe # Corus Entertainment Category:Spectra Animation Category:Browse